Measure your life in love
by nyKatie13
Summary: who knew that summer vacation could effect an entire year for Sonny and Chad. Response to the fabulous Bhavana331's 525,600 Minutes of Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I should be working on "Fly With Me", but I saw this and being the absolute Rent-head I am I just had to do it!!! This is my first time doing one-shots so sorry if it ends up being an absolute piece of crap.**

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE story!! sorry I'm just sick of writing them...: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, RENT, or any other musical or movie or song I incorporate into this.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**~*Summer*~**

June 24th

4 P.M PST

Well this day finally came. The day when we have to say goodbye to each other until September 9. The whole cast was leaving. Nico was going to his hometown New Orleans because he volunteered to be part of the Condor Cares program and was going to help reorganize the children's section of a library down there. Grady was going on a trip around Europe with his family. Zora was going back to her hometown. And Tawni...oh Tawni...she explained every detail of her upcoming trip to Hawaii to me. Me, well being as "Sonny" as I am I'm going to have my first summer in the sunny city of L.A. Joy... 2 and a half months of paparazzi following me. And maybe a trip to Disneyland. What sucks is I'll be spending this vacation alone. My mom had to go back home because the family business is shorthanded even with all the college kids being back. Why aren't I there? The family business is a dairy farm. I happen to be the only person of the Monroe family with hay fever.

"Hey Monroe." I heard from the door to my (and Tawni's) dressing room.

"What is it Cooper?"

"A bit grumpy today aren't we??" he answered.

"I'm not grumpy!!" I answered. My voice going up an octave. Damn that denial thing!! Everyone knows about it!!

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's with the caring?" I answered.

"You caught me on a good day Sonny. So what seems to be the problem?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Everyone's going away on a super vacation and I'm stuck here." I expected to hear laughter but instead he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"You don't have to be stuck here." he said, almost whispering.

"How? I have no one to stay with."

"Yea you do. You can come with me." he said with a smile.

"Seriously?!?" I said as we both stood up.

"Of course! I couldn't just leave you in L.A."

I screamed and hugged him. A few seconds later he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I guess you do care about me Chad." I said.

"I guess I do." he said and kissed my forehead. Right then and there I knew this is going to be a great summer.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**so there was a little Channy!! I know it was short but its my 1st one shot and that looked like a good place to leave it. The future chapters might be connected and they might not be. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update Fly With Me soon. And about the library in New Orleans, 2 of my friends rebuilt and resupplied a library down there for their eagle scout and gold award projects. It was really cool!! please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:vacation

**Hey!!! i'll be updating "fly with me" very soon. I've decided i'm gonna alternate updates between this and that.**

**Disclaimer is in the last chapter**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**~*Vacation*~**

June 25

6:00 am PST

Chad.

Camping. My favorite way to spend the summer. I know I may not seem the camping type, but I've loved camping since I was 7. Even if it does mean jeopardizing my perfect hair and skin. So far this **vacation** is awesome. Not just because I'm at my favorite camping ground, I'm with Sonny. The girl I've secretly been crushing on since we first met. Even if she was starstruck and dressed like a waitress. But she can't know that. She'd laugh at me. And no one laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper.

Why am I up so early? Sunrises on the lake are amazing. Too bad Sonny hasn't seen one yet. I quickly learned that Sonny isn't so sunny in the morning.

"AHHH!!!!!" I heard from inside the tent. Oh gosh.

"Sonny!!!" I yelled as I ran into the tent and fumbled to open her side of it. The sight inside stopped my heart for a second. Sonny was cowered in a corner crying and holding her wrist to her chest, like it was in pain.

"Sonny?!? What's wrong?" I asked panicking.

"S-s-something b-b-b-bit me." she said. I looked over to see a spider crawling the wall of the tent. Oh man this can't be good. It looks like the kind of spider that bit me when I was eleven. I remember feeling like I was going to pass out, but my dad sucked the venom out.

"Sonny do you feel ok?" I asked, I could hear my voice shaking.

"No! My wrist is killing me and I feel like I'm going to faint." Oh man it is the same spider. In that moment I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside the tent.

"Let me see..." I told her.

"Ok..." she said. She was scared out of her mind. I was too. I could see the color slowly drain from her face and I knew I had to act fast. Plus, her wrist was still bleeding.

"Ok Sonny this is going to sound strange, but I'm going to try to suck the venom out." Wow I sound like Edward Cullen. I slowly brought her wrist to my lips and instantly tasted the tainted blood. I heard a small squeal escape her lips from the pain. I started to suck the venomous blood out, hoping it hasn't traveled too far into her blood stream.

"Oww!!" she yelled. After about 30 seconds she finally seemed to be back to normal. It worked! Her wrist was still bleeding though. I ripped part of my shirt off and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged me tightly and started crying again. I suppose that's to be expected with a possibly near death experience. I was silently thanking God she was ok. I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let her go again.

"Oh my gosh Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"What's wrong? Do you still feel sick??" I asked panicking.

"No. Look." and she pointed to what might be the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen her. I put my arm around her and we watched the sun rise above the lake together.


End file.
